Tales of Two Gutsy Ninja
by KiritoYuma
Summary: Being reborn is troublesome especially if you are reborn with all your memories and into a world that you thought was pure fiction, and then you are the brother of the Mizukage herself, but what's this how the hell is Minato alive! (Time-travel and Self-insert) Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: New world, new life

Being reincarnated sure is troublesome the last thing I remember was that I was coming home from school and then I was hit by a running car, I should have paid more attention to where I was going instead of having my earphones drilled inside my ears, next thing I know I'm here I try to talk but I can't and I start crying for some strange reason, I open my eyes but things are a little blurry, well not a little more like the world is completely blurred after some seconds my vision starts to clear a little and I see a man over his 40's with auburn hair and grey eyes, he is pale and is smiling at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen I knew right then and there that he was my dad, right next to him is a young girl, well not so young since right now I'm only an infant she is probably in her teen ages around thirteen to fifteen, no older or younger, she has auburn hair just like the man but has green eyes, she has the same pale skin and her attire consist of mostly blues she has the same smile plastered on her face as the man.

"Welcome little one, I'm your father Akira Terumi and this is your big sister Mei Terumi. We've been expecting you to join our little family for the past 9 months." Said the man that was my dad, great like all the normal dads in the world he is talking to a baby, look old man I might be able to understand you but that's just because I'm a 20 year old man in the body of an infant, I can't say that I was actually a man back where I came from I was more like a child than a man, and great now I'm talking in my head.

The man grabbed me and turned me around revealing a beautiful woman around the same age as the man she was pale just like them both had long blonde hair and green eyes, her smile unlike my dad and my sister wasn't of excitement and longing but it was gentle and kind.

"That's your mother little one, her name is Chiharu Terumi and the four of us are going to be a big happy family, welcome to the village hidden in the mist." My dad said.

"Now what should we name you?" My dad asked me.

"I know what about Taichi Terumi." Mei suggested.

"That's a great name." Dad said.

And that's how my life started in this new world for the next six months I basically stayed home with my mom and the only thing I could eat was maternal milk, yuck I tried not drinking my mother's milk but they forced me until one faithful day that I just had it of milking my mom and I started crying from that day on no more sucking on my mother's breasts but sucking my baby bottle, thank goodness it felt weird feeding of off my mother.

The next thing I hated most was that I had to wear diapers, I couldn't wait until I could walk again so I could go to the bathroom but that wouldn't be for at least two more years, while I was a baby I figured some things out, first of all I figured I was in another world, more commonly known as the Naruto Universe, I had also figured out that I was in the Village Hidden in the Mist and that my sister would be the Future Mizukage.

I knew that by now she was already a Jonin and she was only 14, when I was 3 I was finally able to walk again and by now I could also speak my voice was a little to kid like but the way I talked and my vocabulary said otherwise. As soon as I said my first sentence my parents and my sister made a party for me saying that I was a genius, something that would run in the family since both me and my sister were both geniuses. I started training to be a ninja as soon as I started walking and I enrolled in the mist academy when I was six, it was also the year that I lost both my parents, after that both me and Mei became obsessed with our jobs, me with the academy and developing a steam engine for transportation, we both despite being in grief of our own ways we became even more attached to each other, a year after the coup happened and Yagura was killed, me and my sister received the message and when we were alone I decided to tell her about everything, about how I was from another world and how in my world this world was just a story, it took some time for her to digest what I had said but she accepted, I told her that when a major event would come I would help but me being here could alter what would happen.

"By the way sis congratulations." I told her, she looked at me skeptical.

"Congratulations for what?" She asked.

"On becoming the Mizukage." I told her.

"Wait, I'm going to be the next Mizukage!?" She yelled.

"Yes." And right after I said it, the two members of the Mist Council entered our house offering her the title of Mizukage, a title that she obviously accepted.

Another year passed and life was going ok, my sister and I opened a corporation named Terumi Corp. we had built an entire fleet of boats and I was starting to make plans of building a train and a rail system.

On an unfaithful day, on the north of the land of water the three tailed beast decided to appear, it started attacking the village that was there, my sister was sent there to take care of the problem and so I followed after her.

"Why are you following me Tai, despite you being older than me psychologically you are still my little brother." Mei said.

"Because I have a bad feeling, we need to seal the three-tails inside someone and the best choice is me sis." I told her.

"What no way, why would you want to become a jinchuriki? That beast would kill you." My sister said.

"I know what's going to happen and I'm powerful enough to subdue the beast, and I'm really friendly I'll make him my friend." I told her.

"You want to seal someone you want to become friends with inside of you?" My sister asked a little skeptical.

"It's the best course of action, better mobility and people won't attack him, and we will keep this under wraps." I told her.

"If you say so." She told me.

Going after the Sanbi wasn't easy especially when he tried destroying us without even batting an eye, both me and sis were giving the best we could against him, jumping from place to place dodging his attacks the best we could jumping between the buildings that had been evacuated.

"Vapour Style: Solid Fog Jutsu." Both me and Mei said and we opened our mouths releasing the white fog that attacked the tailed beast and the area around him melting everything it touched but only giving small bruises to the Sanbi. We fought for what looked like hours trying to make it weaker and weaker but we were the ones that got weaker, I was almost finished with my chakra reserves when the Sanbi decided to fire a Bijou bomb at me, Mei embraced me as fast as she could to protect me as a mother would protect her child.

We stood there waiting for the impact but it didn't came, the next thing I did was open my eyes, we were in the middle of the forest west to where we were my sister was holding me and holding her was a blonde man with cerulean eyes, his fore head protector contained the symbol of the Leaf village, and he was wearing the usual attire for the leaf village shinobi with a white overcoat with flames at the end.

'No way, isn't he supposed to be dead, I'm pretty sure that he died protecting Naruto so why is he still alive, maybe something's have changed since I am here or maybe not everything was as it was supposed to.' I thought to myself realizing that the man that had saved me was none other than the Yellow Flash of the Leaf Namikaze Minato.

"Hokage, what are you doing here?" Mei asked.

"Sorry about that, I was taking some vacations with my wife and saw what was happening and decided to give a helping hand. After all I did take care of the Nine-tails eight years ago." He said.

"How did you take care of it by the way?" Mei asked.

"I sealed him inside of my second son." Minato said.

"Can you do it to me to? With the same seal you used for your son?" I asked the Hokage.

"Ya sure, but you do know that people will probably start seeing you in a different way, right." He said.

"I don't care the people my age are scared of me already because I'm really smarter than them." I told him, he nodded and hiraishined back to where the Sanbi was taking a big sealing Scroll and writing the key there he then proceeded while my sister was keeping Isobu occupied in making the Eight Sign Seal and Isobu was sucked deep in to my abdomen leaving behind the seal mark on my abdomen.

"Now that takes care of that." Minato said, I looked at him a little skeptical.

"Would you be so kind as to not make any word about me having the Sanbi inside of me I want to keep it under wraps." I told him.

"Sure, don't worry about that kid, my son's also a jinchuriki and half of our village hates him because of that." He told me.

"Now if you will excuse me I need to go home, I'm feeling exhausted." I told them both of them and was on my way.

There was a lot that I had to think like how the hell was Minato alive, if this was the normal Naruto universe he should be dead right now, which begs the question has my presence in this universe affect everything so much that a guy that I had never seen in person survived an attack, or maybe the world of Naruto wasn't always as it was supposed to be on the Manga, but there was also the possibility that someone else was revived and interfered in the death of Minato.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: I'm a baby again!

Both me, Sakura and Sasuke were in the middle of the fight against Madara, facing off against him was proving to be the most difficult thing we have ever done, I didn't even notice when it turned out that I was the only one alive both my friends were dead on the ground Sakura was full of holes thanks to his Storm Style and Sasuke's heart was pierced through by a tree root from his Wood Style, all my friends were dead and the only ones alive was me and Kurama I was ready to give up until he told me.

"Naruto, what the hell are you thinking, don't you even think of giving up." Kurama said, in my mindscape.

"What do you want me to do, everyone is dead, my colleagues, my teachers, my superiors, and my friends everyone in this war is dead, only the two of us survived, what can we do Kurama?" I asked him.

"There is this certain technique I can use, that will allow us both to go back in time with our memories intact, we will go back to the day that you were born, it's a technique that every Biju can use when we are sealed inside a Jinchuriki, are you ready?" Kurama said.

"Sure, anything to stop this madness." I told him, Kurama started making a lot of hand signs and when he was finished he yelled inside my mindscape.

"Yin-Yang Style: Time Reverse Jutsu." Everything went black and the next thing I know I'm seeing a light when I wake up I see my mom and my dad both alive being attacked by Tobi, the next thing I know dad hiraishined me out of there and into the Namikaze estate,

Kurama P.O.V

Coming back in time wasn't in my plans especially to the day that idiot Obito, possessed me as soon as I got out of Kushina, I couldn't remember anything until I was freed from his Genjutsu, once I returned to my senses I was facing off against the third Hokage and a large quantity of Konoha ninja, shit I have to get out of here but how do I get out of here, oh ya last time I used the Bijudama and the fourth transported us to a place where there wasn't anybody, I've been trying not to kill anyone but I need to do it, I started concentrating the chakras in my mouth and prepared to fire it, and just like last time I was transported by the Lightning Flash of the Leaf and after that I sensed three people behind me, I turned around before Kushina could use her chakra chains on me.

"Thanks for getting me out of there Fourth Hokage." I told both of them relaxing, hoping that they wouldn't attack me, both of them turned around and for a second it looked like their eyes had left their eyeholes in surprise.

"A Biju, thanking a human, that's something you don't see every day." Kushina said.

"Hey, I know to thank people when they save me, if it wasn't for him I would still be in control of the masked man and if you hadn't transported me out of there I would have probably had to destroy the village so they wouldn't kill me, now first things first let give you some of my chakra Kushina, if you don't get some of it you will die because you're a jinchuriki without a Biju." I told them and extended my hand in a fist bump, she extended hers and we met in the middle, I could see in her eyes that she wasn't trusting me but she knew that I spoke the truth I transferred some of my chakra to her, enough so she would live without needing me.

"Now that you've saved me what are you going to do, are you going to stab us in the back and kill us Kyubi?" She asked, these humans sure are stupid.

"First of all, my name is Kurama, second if I just saved you why would I kill you are you that stupid. As for what I want… I want you to seal me inside of your son." I told them both, they both looked at me skeptical, until Minato finally asked me.

"Why would you want to be sealed inside of my son, aren't you supposed to not want to be sealed inside of… well anybody." He said.

"Well… yes but look there isn't much time for me to explain, but to make things blunt your son is going to save this world and the best way for him to do so is for me to be sealed inside of him… when he grows up he'll tell you all about it… probably." I told them and they finally agreed since I wasn't going to do anything.

"Fuinjutsu: Eight Sign Seal." Minato said, after he had summoned the altar and put Naruto in it, after that I felt the familiar feeling of being pulled inside of the kids abdomen and when I opened my eyes I was greeted with the nostalgic place that was Naruto's mindscape the only problem being that I was still inside of the cage and facing me was a smirking 16 year old Naruto.

"Hey what took you so long?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry I was a little out of my mind." I told him.

"So what's our next move?" Naruto asked.

"First you need to grow up a little. You don't actually think we are going to do anything while you are a baby do you?" I said to him, he blushed a little of embarrassment and I laughed.

Minato's P.O.V

After sealing Kurama inside of Naruto, I took both my wife and my son back to the estate I laid both of them on the bed and was on my way to calm the people down and write a report and I had to get ready because these next days were going to be hell, luckily there weren't many casualties but still there were some there were two casualties that worried me more, a wife and a husband, more clearly Kohari and Ikkaku Umino, leaving behind their 10 year old son Iruka, what was I going to do, how would I react to this.

Most of the families had been informed and Iruka was in my office, he sat down his eyes teary already knowing what was happening.

"What am I going to do now? Both my parents are dead, because of the Nine-tails." Iruka said.

"Iruka I want you to stay calm, for now you are going to live in my house and as for the Nine-tails I'm going to tell you is an S-class information." I told him.

"What is it lord fourth?" He asked me.

"The Nine-tails was being controlled by someone, after he regained control he was successfully sealed inside my son." I told him.

"What do you mean with he was being controlled by someone?" He asked me.

"He went by the name Madara Uchiha." I told him.

"But that's impossible Madara is dead, he died in the battle of the valley of the end didn't he?" The boy asked.

"I think so, but that doesn't matter for now, what I just told you Iruka you can't tell anyone understood." I said.

"Yes Hokage-sama." He told me, he was no longer crying but he had conviction in his eyes, after this talk we both left my office and we were on our way back to the Namikaze Estate thank goodness the estate was quite big, having a master bedroom, five other bedrooms, a kitchen together with a living room, a training ground, a library and two bathrooms.

We entered the house and were greeted by Kushina and Naruto, Naruto was being held by Kushina and she was smiling at both of us.

"Who is this young man?" Kushina asked.

"He is the son of Kohari and Ikkaku Umino." I told her she understood immediately, after the introduction I took I'm to his new room and let him stay with Naruto, I needed to talk to Kushina.

"What am I going to do Kushina, that boy now doesn't have parents?" I asked her.

"I don't know Minato, what do you want me to say, that poor boy lost both his parents in the fight against the Kyubi, have you told him?" She asked me.

"Yes, I don't care if it's S-class information but that boy deserves to know the truth." I told her.

"Well for now he should stay here, its way better than being in the orphanage or worse being alone." She said.

We went back to the room where Iruka and Naruto were and Iruka was playing with Naruto they seemed to get along really well.

Naruto's P.O.V

The years went by for my first birthday, my present was the adoption of Iruka-sensei, which means he was now Iruka nii-sama, Jiraya-sensei was there, Kakashi was there, even the Uchihas were there, as also Hinata, it turns out my parents, Hinata's and Sasuke's parents were friends.

That was the first time I had seen both of my friends, don't worry Sasuke this time I won't let the coup happen.

On my second year of life I let Iruka come to my mindscape, he was really scared at first, but we explained after we explained he was calmer but believing in what I was saying was completely different, in my fourth year Iruka team was promoted to chunin, his team was composed of him, Itachi and Shisui, right after becoming chunin, Iruka enlisted as a teacher and both Itachi an Shisui became Anbu, also in my fourth year we were all at the table enjoying our dinner, when mom asked.

"So my three little handsome boys how were your days?" She asked.

"Well, on my end was a day full of paperwork, seriously I think that the worst thing for a Kage is the paperwork, god bless the one who saves the Kages of their worst enemy." Dad said.

"I was giving my first class taijutsu lessons. And why don't you use Shadow clones to do your work dad." Said Iruka, no I wanted to use that against him trade him for ramen, the face dad made was priceless are all the Kages stupid that they forget that they could use clones to do their work.

"What about you Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"I was outside playing with Sasuke, Hinata and a bunch of new friends during the morning in the afternoon I was training with Sasuke I was able to do the tree climbing technique." I said, the three of them looked at me surprised.

"That's awesome Naruto." They yelled.

"What about you Mom?" Both me and Iruka asked.

"Well, I went to the doctor." She said, and in that moment the three man of the Namikaze estate became worried we showered her with questions asking if she was ok.

"I'm fine, I just have to say that I'm pregnant." She said, the three of us looked at her and then we started to smile and finally we all yelled of happiness.

"I'm going to be a big brother." I said, with tears in my eyes. I have a big brother and I'm going to have a younger one now to, I'm so happy.

Nine months later Tatsumi Namikaze was born the third Namikaze boy, he unlike me was just like mom he had red hair and a paler skin and violet eyes. Shisui also had a baby sister that was named Akame Uchiha.

And finally when I was six it was supposedly time for the Uchiha coup, however it never came instead some members of the Uchiha clan started disappearing something we figured that was the effect of my dad being friends with Sasuke's parents.

Minato's P.O.V

In my office we were having a meeting in this meeting was me, Kushina, Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuga, Jiraya-sensei and Hiruzen-sama.

"Five Uchihas have suddenly disappeared since last week, all of them have appeared on the river near the village dead and with their eyes removed." Fugaku said.

"Are there any suspects?" Hiruzen asked.

"Danzo is the one behind this at least that's what my spy network says." Jiraya said.

"Then we move now and end him we can't let him escape knowing that he has done a lot of damage to his own townsmen." I said.

The six of us moved to his underground lair and started a battle with his ANBU it took a long time for us to finally arrive at his office it was empty and a lot of explosion tags were set there, I held the five of them and hiraishined out of there and in to my office, in the distance there was an explosion on Danzo hideout.

Danzo had escaped I sent all ANBU to search for him but none of them actually found him.

No one's P.O.V

Some more years passed and Naruto was finally graduating in to a Genin, as soon as he entered the room he made Genin without even trying Iruka was so happy that his little brother had passed the exam without even trying, at home the five Namikaze celebrated by eating ramen.

"So Naruto how many people passed?" Minato asked.

"I guess everyone passed, have you decided on the teams?" Naruto asked his father, on which he nodded in affirmation but didn't say anything else.

The next day as they arrived on their class Iruka started saying the teams he finally got to team 7.

"Team Seven Haruno Sakura, Namikaze Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha your Jonin responsible is Hatake Kakashi, Team Eight Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata your Jonin responsible is Yuhi Kurenai… Team Ten Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji your Jonin responsible is Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka-sensei ended, you could see the smirk on Naruto's face from a mile away, he and Sasuke fist bumped, and Sakuras eyes where in heart shaped, while Ino was crying for not having even one hot guy in her team.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to go train with Itachi after this?" Naruto asked.

"Ya sure, we just need to meet our Jonin instructor and when he dismisses us will go train." Sasuke proposed.

"Can I tag along?" Sakura asked, getting really close to both boys, Sasuke flinched of fear of the fan-girls while Naruto just smiled.

"Ya sure, the three of us are a team we need to work together and know each other's weaknesses and strengths." Naruto said, Sasuke just looked at him, cursing him in his mind.

Everyone left with their respective instructors however team sevens instructor was running a little late, more like a lot late it had to be expected from the tardiest ninja of all Kakashi Hatake, however this time when he opened the door the eraser didn't fall in his head since there wasn't any eraser.

"Good morning I am sorry for being late." Said the instructor with the eye smile.

"It's already good evening." Yelled Sakura, he told them to meet him on the roof and disappeared.

Naruto's P.O.V

When we arrived at the rooftop Kakashi was there waiting.

"Well let's start with introductions my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like well a lot of things, I dislike well there aren't a lot of things I dislike, my dream is well I don't actually have a dream. Now it's your turn pinkette." Kakashi said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like… my dream is… I don't actually hate anything, well probably having to wait for you sensei." Sakura said while she giggled in her like and dream, Sakura is so predictable now, however this turn around I won't let her go off easily she needs to train, next up was me.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze but you already knew that Kakashi-sensei, I like Ramen and my friends, I hate people who want to harm the Hidden Leaf Village and want to harm other people without any excuse, my dream is to be the next Hokage and surpass my predecessors." I told them.

"Well, I guess it's my turn, my name is Sasuke Uchiha I like my friends and training, I dislike Uchiha Madara for staining the name of my clan, as for my dream I dream of one day freeing my clans bad name." Sasuke said, Sakura felt bad for Sasuke, I so want these two to get together maybe it's time I acted as a cupid.

"Tomorrow we will have our first mission and this mission is going to decide if you are going stay a Genin or if you are going back to the academy, oh and don't eat or else you are going to vomit everything out." Kakashi said putting the scariest face he could muster before disappearing.

The two of them were scared they didn't want to go back to the academy, I turned towards them and smiled.

"Don't worry we are going to win this, he are one of the best teams, both me and Sasuke are on the top of the classes and you are the smartest of the class plus aren't you training to be a medical-nin with lady Tsunade." I told them, both of them ended up smiling.

The next day we were plastered in training ground waiting for Kakashi-sensei both my colleagues were stupid enough to actually not eat anything, so when I got there I gave them some food, they took it all in not worrying if it was going to come out in some minutes, however two hours later Kakashi-sensei appeared.

"I'm really sorry for being late I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi said giving us the same smile he gave yesterday.

"Don't lie to us" Sakura screamed.

"Well, as for the exercise you guys have to get these two bells if you get them the ones who get them will still become Genin the one who doesn't have it will go back to the academy you have until sundown." Kakashi said, the three of us disappeared and went into hiding.

I went to meet both of them.

"Look you two if we want to still be Genins at sunset we need to work together and when we get the bells we will decide on who gets them." I told them.

"What do you propose we do?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura you are good with punching people, you go against him in hand to hand combat, while Sasuke covers you once he is distracted and vulnerable I will attack taking the bells." I told them, both of them nodded in affirmation.

"Now for my part of the job, Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu." I said going underground seeing everything that was happening above ground.

Sakura started ingajing in hand to hand combat, Kakashi was dodging most of the attacks but some of them got hit, but he defended himself, Sasuke gave coverage by using Fireball Jutsu, the fight went along for sometime but as soon as I could I emerged from the ground taking the bells from Kakashi's belt the face Kakashi was making was priceless, he was surprised and wasn't expecting this.

As soon as I had the bells I jumped back, the three of us were smiling, Kakashi tried to get the bells back but Sasuke and Sakura punched him back, finally the timer hit and the training was over we had won.

"So who's the other one that you are going to choose to be with you on the team?" Kakashi asked.

"No one I am going to give both of these bells to Sakura and Sasuke, they both fought bravely they deserve to be Genin I will try again next year." I told them, both Sasuke and Sakura were surprised.

"Like hell you are going to give us the bells, you were the one that came up with this idea you deserve to be a Genin to." Sakura said.

"If you are going to go back to the academy so are we, right Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Of course we are a team. So if you want us to just let you go you are sadly mistaken." Sakura yelled, Kakashi smiled.

"So how did we go Kakashi-sensei?" I asked him.

"The three of you passed." Kakashi said.

Both of them were surprised, they were probably thinking why did we pass when we supposedly denied that we wanted to be Genin.

"You see the objective of the mission was never to get the bells, the objective was teamwork." I told them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03: Battle on the bridge

My dad put us in a lot of D rank missions one day I had had it, the three of us were pissed, well mostly me and Sasuke, Sakura wasn't mostly bumped because she was training with Tsunade in Medical Ninjutsu, being her pupil, she came back as soon as the word of Danzo was out saying that she had been out for far too long.

The tick mark developed in mine and Sasuke's head when my dad said that he was sending us on another D rank mission.

"No way, we refuse. I don't want to go on another D rank mission please send us on a tougher mission I want to fight a little out of the village." I told my dad, Sasuke just nodded in confirmation.

"Well I kind of agree with them Hokage-sama I'm bored of just watching them." Kakashi said to the Hokage, Minato sighed.

"Very well, there is this certain C rank mission that we just received, Tazuna-san please enter." My dad said.

The old man from the Wave mission appeared, and then I remembered Haku and Zabuza don't worry this time I'm not going to let the both of you die.

At the same time in the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Mizukage and her little brother were having a conversation.

Taichi's P.O.V

"Sis, Zabuza has been spotted on the Land of Waves, are you going to send anyone to retrieve him?" I asked her.

"You should go, with Ao, you said that you want him and the one he is with as your teammates so go get them with both Ao and Chojuro. Leave immediately." Sis said.

"Understood." I disappeared and went to get both Ao and Chojuro.

Back in a forest in the Hidden Leaf village Naruto's team was passing two familiar puddles of water Naruto smirked they walked for some seconds before the two brothers appeared and attacked Kakashi-sensei but before the chains wrapped around him Naruto through two kunais impaling the chains in the trees.

"Not so fast, I'm not going to allow you to attack us." Naruto said.

Naruto's P.O.V

As soon as their chains were captured I punched them both, Sasuke then went through some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Sasuke said creating a giant fireball and throwing it at the two brothers, the ball hit them both scare face.

One of them fell to the ground unconscious, while the other quickly dodged the attack, Sakura closed the distance and smacked her fist with his head, leaving him unconscious.

"Unbelievable, who would have thought that those three young kids could have kicked those ninja." Tazuna said

"Now is there anything you want to tell us Mr. Tazuna?" Kakashi asked with the smile that could kill the ones that looked directly at him.

The old man explained his circumstances to us and as expected we still accepted the job.

We walked some more, we entered a boat and went to the Land of waves, we walked some more through a forest until I noticed some movement on some bushes I throw one of my kunais and almost hit a white rabbit, this was the signal that Zabuza was here.

"Nicely done idiot, you caught a rabbit." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face, Kakashi's eye was thoughtful, he had figured it out already.

A sound was heard and a sword was soaring through the wind I got Tazuna and jumped while Kakashi-sensei got Sakura and Sasuke, Kubikiribocho clanged on to a tree and Zabuza appeared standing on the hilt.

"That was odd, I didn't expect for a little kid to be able to dodge my attack, even so to be able to dodge and protect my target I have to congratulate the Hidden Leaf." Zabuza said.

"Thanks for the complement." I told him, he then entered a battle with Kakashi-sensei.

They traded a lot of blows, Kakashi was struggling to keep up with him he wasn't using his sharingan yet, and he needed to activate it fast or else his head would be rolling on the pavement, I quickly grabbed a custom kunai that my dad gave me and throw it at Zabuza, he dodged it easily as expected I grabbed another kunai and dropped it on the ground I hiraishined to the knife and grabbed it, catching both Kakashi and Zabuza off guard.

I rapidly slashed down on Zabuza, his only reflex was sidestepping back, Kakashi used this diversion to push his head protection up revealing his Sharingan eye, the eye that used to belong to his old friend.

The battle then continued the only problem was that I was in the middle of it, me and Kakashi traded blows alternatively with Zabuza, however, Zabuza wasn't known as the Demon of the Mist for nothing, he was stronger then everyone I had faced ever since I came back, he jumped a few meters back.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu." Zabuza said, three shots of water were shot from his mouth.

We dodged them but one of them nicked my body, I stepped back a little and let Kakashi-sensei get his battle, both of them fought on the water, until Zabuza used the Water Prison Jutsu, which sealed Kakashi-sensei in a water sphere, he then created a shadow clone and sent him after us, Sasuke wanting to show off, tried to go against him, something that didn't work really well, they traded some punches and kicks before the clone was able to successfully kick him back.

Sakura interfered and punched the clone, shattering him into water.

"Thanks Sakura." Sasuke said.

"No problem Sasuke I will always help you." Sakura said, Sasuke rolled his eyes, she gave him her hand a thing that he accepted.

Once they were up, I went to the water after Zabuza, both Kakashi and Zabuza were surprised to see me walking on water as I approached him, Zabuza stopped channeling chakra into the sphere and it came down freeing Kakashi-sensei, he then started going through the hand signs for the Water Dragon Jutsu something that Kakashi followed, it looked like Kakashi was reading his mind, Zabuza was stupefied, I left so I wouldn't suffer collateral damage, the two dragons went against each other creating a massive tidal wave that sent them both into a tree.

"Impressive I have to say it's been a long time since I have had an intense battle like this one." Zabuza said, fortunately for him Haku shot his Senbu at his neck putting him in the near death state that he would have been.

He appeared with his green clothes and white mist ANBU mask, Kakashi got near the body to see its vitals which were cold.

"Thank you I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time." Haku said.

"By the mask you are using you must be a tracker ninja from the Mist village." Kakashi said.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I have to take his body now." Haku said acquiring Zabuza's body and sword and taking him.

It took a little more than a minute for Kakashi-sensei to remember that he should have disposed of Zabuza right there making him say that that wasn't the last we had saw of Zabuza.

Tazuna took us to his home and we met Tsunami and Inari again, well at least I met them again, Inari was still sad about his step-dads death this kid really needed to learn to be stronger he died a hero.

We went to sleep and the next day when we woke up a knock on the door was heard, I got out of the room and was met with two familiar and one unfamiliar faces, Chojuro and Ao from the Mist and a boy with blonde hair, grey eyes and a pale complexion.

"Hello there we are looking for Kakashi Hatake." The boy said smiling at me.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi-sensei said appearing right next to me.

"Hello there, my name is Taichi Terumi, I'm a mist ninja, and these are my team Ao a Jonin and Chojuro part of my Genin team." Taichi said.

"What rank are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Genin." He said smiling

"Then why are you speaking instead of him." Kakashi said pointing at Ao.

"Because despite being a Genin he is a genius and co-founder of Terumi Corp… and the brother of the Mizukage." Ao said, I was impressed and so was Kakashi-sensei, I didn't think Mei had a brother at least I didn't see him in the war last time.

"I'm also the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi, like Naruto there that is the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi." The boy said, still smiling.

"Why are you here?" Asked Kakashi-sensei.

"We are here because I want to build my next corporation on this land, it will be a way to get more money to the people on this land and a way of giving these people jobs." The boy said pointing at the natives of the land.

"And what do you want in return?" Kakashi asked again.

"That's an easy one, I want Gato executed and Zabuza Momochi handed over to the Mist ninjas, I have stroked a deal with my sister to reinstate Zabuza as a Mist ninja so he can be mine and Chojuro Jonin instructor." The boy said.

"And why would you want the Demon of the Hidden Mist as your Jonin instructor he will kill you if he has the chance." I told him.

"I believe that he isn't a bad person wouldn't you agree Uzumaki Naruto." The boy said and a smirk could be seen in his face, how, how does he know that name.

'Naruto, there is something wrong about that boy' Kurama said inside my mindscape.

'What do you mean?' I asked him.

'I don't know there is just something strange about him, I don't feel any ill intentions coming from him but that boy is strange, for starters he shouldn't be here, even with the alterations you have made there shouldn't have been such a strange course of events.' Kurama said.

"I'm sorry you must have me mistaken for somebody my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki its Naruto Namikaze." I told the boy.

"No, I'm not mistaken, well I'll see you in a couple of days when you meet with Haku." The boy said leaving the house with his two comrades.

"What did he mean with that Idiot?" Sasuke asked.

"I have no idea." I answered back with the grin I always have.

The days passed just like last time I got pissed off at Inari and met Haku this time I acted as if I was sleeping when Haku appeared she put her hands around my neck but didn't apply force.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice of Taichi was heard.

The next thing I know I see Senbu being thrown at him, he dodges them and Haku goes on a fighting stance and attacks the boy, unfortunately for him, the new comer seemed stronger then he looked, he hit him in the chest making him fall down to the ground.

"I just want to talk." Taichi said to the Ice Style user.

"And what would you like to talk about?" Haku asked with venom in his words.

"About reenlisting Zabuza and you as Mist Ninja." Haku was surprised to hear those words from the boy.

"Why would we go back to the Land of Water when they wanted to kill him?" Haku asked.

"Because I trust that he is a good guy, and I want him to be my Jonin instructor." Taichi told Haku, he was a little surprised for what the boy was saying.

"I can arrange a meeting. Where you fake sleeping?" Haku said.

"Yes." I told him, he signaled us to follow him, we did we followed to a rundown house, when we entered we were welcomed with Zabuza looking at us with surprise he was in the bed since he couldn't move thank goodness or else both me and Taichi would be dead.

"What are you two doing here?" Zabuza asked.

"You know that kunai won't help you, I'm here to talk to you about a deal." Taichi said.

"A deal, what kind of deal does the brother of the Mizukage want to make with me?" Zabuza asked.

"I want you and your comrade here to return to the Land of Water as Mist Ninja, Haku here will have to start off as a Genin, but you will return to being a Jonin, my team's Jonin instructor." Taichi said.

"Why would the Mizukage allow that, I killed Yagura?" Zabuza asked.

"No you killed a ninja that was being controlled by a secret organization called the Akatsuki. You killed one of the only ones who called you friend, now another of your friends wants you to come back." Taichi said, impressive he knew about the Akatsuki who the hell is this kid.

"I have to think about it? However I will finish my contract here." Zabuza said.

"You will finish a contract for a guy that is going to stab you in the back." I told him.

"What do you mean?" Haku asked.

"Well, I had a talk with Gato and he led me to believe that he wanted to kill you, after you and the ninjas are weak." Taichi said.

"Impossible." Haku said.

"You can keep up with your charade but in the end help Naruto's team, I'll be waiting for you." Taichi said, and left.

"In two days you should go attack the bridge, in that day we will be waiting for you." I told them and left.

Those two days ran like a flash on the night before I told the same things I did last time to Inari, as expected Sakura lashed out on me calling me cruel, I didn't really care, the boy needed to be taught a lesson, he can't give up.

At night Inari was crying looking at the water, I approached him, and sat down beside him.

"You know I don't hate you for the things you said, but you shouldn't give up hope, your father he was a hero no matter what you think you should man up and become strong Inari trust me I am not going to let Gato win." I told the boy and then left, it could be heard the boys cries, that's it, cry it all out you shouldn't keep them in.

The next day came and the battle of the bridge was going to happen, to protect both Inari and his mom I left two Shadow Clones, once the five of us arrived at the bridge, all the workers were knocked out cold, and then Zabuza's hidden mist technique manifested itself, and the two perpetrators appeared.

"Looks like I was right he wasn't dead." Kakashi said.

"Haku you take the girl and the raven haired boy I'll take care of Kakashi and the yellow haired boy." Zabuza said.

Haku ran towards Sasuke and Sakura shooting some Senbu at both of them, they jumped back and entered a full on battle, Sakura was fighting at close combat while Sasuke was fighting using his kunai, Sasuke slashed Haku's Arm, while Sakura punched his gut, he backtracked a little, not wanting to be done right now, he went through some hand signs.

"Ice Style: Cristal Ice mirrors." Haku said, both Sasuke and Sakura were inside the box of mirrors, Haku entered the mirrors and then the real battle began he started firing Senbu at his enemies making superficial wounds.

The fight continued and Sakura and Sasuke were in a disadvantage, the needles continued firing against them, Sakura then put herself in front of Sasuke receiving a fatal blow through her shoulder, Sasuke in that moment felt anger boil inside of him, and his black eyes became blood red with a small pupil and three tomoes in each eye circling the pupil as the moon circled the earth.

His sharingan had awoken.

"Sakura are you ok?" Sasuke asked, with worry and sadness in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine, Sasuke your eyes, they turned into the sharingan." Sakura told him.

"I know don't worry, just stay down I'll take care of everything now." Sasuke told her.

Haku then started attacking them again only this time when he was about to throw the Senbu Sasuke appeared right in front of him, punching him directly in the face, he then went through dome hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu." He said, shooting a fire ball from his mouth, the last time he had used this Jutsu it wasn't this big, the sharingan was making his Jutsu stronger, the mirrors started to melt, he left the mirrors, and they slowly melted into water.

"You made one big mistake you hurt one of my friends." Sasuke said, approaching Haku and punching him in the face making him stumble to the ground and staying down.

"Very impressive your two students were able to defeat Haku." Zabuza said, taking his sword from his back, he then slashed the air trying to hit any of us, both of us dodged.

I threw some kunais at him he deflected them with his sword changing their trajectory, I then jumped head on, with a kunai in my hand, the kunai and his sword collided,.

"What are you doing Zabuza, aren't you going to return to the mist?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am however until Gato decides to try and betray me I don't see why I can't have a little fun with you and your teacher, I have admit, you guys pack quite the punch." Zabuza said.

Kakashi then approached us and back kicked Zabuza sending him back, he then proceeded in going through hand signs.

"Lightning Blade." His hand was covered in lightning chakra, he ran against Zabuza trying to impale him, however Zabuza was able to defend himself using his blade, as soon as the blade and the lightning covered hand collided the Blade shattered in half.

"That was really strong you were able to break Kubikiribocho." Zabuza said, the battle went on, both me and Kakashi had the upper hand, we cut through his body leaving small lacerations that would weaken him over time, no longer having the blade it was only a matter of time until he collapsed on the ground breathing heavily.

"Looks like the both of you won." Zabuza told us.

"AhAhAh, looks like Zabuza was actually a weak person, I won't have to pay him, well I didn't even intend to pay him, I was going to kill him after, get them boys." Gato said, however all of his guards fell to the ground in that instant on their backs kunai knives were piercing them, blood was dripping from the bodies, Gato then looked behind him to see the three mist ninjas, Taichi's lips were no longer smiling and his eyes were no longer happy they were angered, a lot of pressure was showing the killer intent was unmeasurable, the air was heating up and a white figure could be seen in his back.

"I knew you were a treacherous bastard but attacking Zabuza when I strictly remember saying that if you did I would kill you, you are a fool." Taichi said.

He then did the hand seal for horse, from out of his mouth came a white fog, wait that Jutsu, it's that corrosive fog.

"Vapour Style: Solid Fog Jutsu." Taichi said, the mist started to melt, Gatos clothes and glasses then his skin, you could hear him scream of pain, but Taichi wasn't showing any signs of stopping, he only stopped when Gatos body was ruble on the ground.

Ao grabbed Zabuza while Chojuro grabbed Haku, they took them and went away, in a flash Taichi's grim look turned into the usual smiling face that I had seen ever since I met him.

"Tazuna of the waves in a week one of my underman from Terumi Corporation is going to came here so he can set up the Wave branch here." He told the man.

And left that guy was really strange, not long after Inari and the village people appeared armed to the teeth with utensils that could be used as weapons our defensive wear, they looked at the bodies that lay on the floor, and celebrated the victory.

The next day came, Sasuke and Sakura wounds were starting to heal, mine were already healed thanks to Kurama chakra and my rapid healing factor, I was the first to wake from our group so I decided to go outside and look at the ocean.

As I got outside I saw Inari doing the same thing I was planning on doing, only he had a more thoughtful look.

"Hey there buddy, what you doing?" I asked him.

"Thinking." It was his answer.

"That much I know but about what?" I asked back.

"Naruto do you think I could become a ninja of the hidden leaf?" He asked, now that was a question I wasn't expecting.

"Well… probably, but you would have to go to the Leaf Village and then enroll in the academy so you could become a Genin ninja." I told him.

"I want to become a ninja Naruto, I want to be a strong ninja like you." It was his response.

"I'm sure something can be arranged but you would need to talk to your mother and grandfather first." I told him, he then blasted inside the house, I didn't see him for the next hours until supper.

When I saw him again he had a huge toothy grin, I had a strange feeling about this, his mother was eyeing me like she wanted to castrate me, it was a scary face, and Kakashi-sensei seemed to be enjoying the fun while Sakura and Sasuke were both as clueless as I and Tazuna had a proud look in his face.

"My grandpa accepted, and says that I can go with you back to the village if I can find a way to live there." Inari said and suddenly I understood why Tsunami wanted to kill me I had just taken her precious son.

"I sent a letter to your parents explaining the situation, your mother is coming here personally so she can talk with Tsunami-san, while your dad is arranging a transfer for him." Kakashi said.

Great I just have to survive until mom got here, if she was here she wouldn't allow for anyone to kill me now would she? I know I'm not the best of sons, I'm not like Iruka the genius, but I'm also not like Tatsumi the smart and mischievous son, I'm just Naruto.

'Well, she does prefer Tatsumi since he is the younger and cuter.' Kurama said in the middle of my mindscape.

Oh great I'm doomed.

The next day came and mom arrived, she was smiling she looked at me with that smile and I was scared of what she would do I just escaped the room, they talked for what looked like hours but in reality was just one and a half, as soon as they were over everyone entered the dining room.

"Well, Inari and I should be going we need to arrive as soon as we can so he doesn't lose more classes than the ones he has already lost." Mom said, smiling at the boy.

"Understood." He said and went packing.

When everything was packed he and mom left, Inari gave a strong hug to his mom and grandpa, while to the rest of us I gave a fist bump.

The days went by and the bridge was finally done, with the bridge completed our usefulness in that land was gone, we all left but not before we said goodbye Tsunami ordered me to protect his little Inari threatening to castrate me if anything happened to her little boy and I was finally happy that we were going home, I needed to see my family and the next stage where the Chunin Exams.

No one's P.O.V

In the middle of the Mist village the Mizukage is having a talk with Zabuza.

"Zabuza, despite your team being the last formed team and you only having done six D rank missions, you did do a B rank mission, it was executed in a way that showed the perfect coordination of your team, therefor I am proposing your team to go to the Chunin Exams, and accompany me and Ao along with the rest of the Genin who are going to take the test.

"Very well Lady Mizukage team 11 accepts." Zabuza said.

"Good we leave at sundown." The Mizukage said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04: Chunin Exams Begin!

Taichi's P.O.V

Arriving at Konoha wasn't easy, it took us longer to arrive here, and then it took to the Land of Waves especially since we had to walk a long road until we arrived at the Hidden Village of the Leaf.

As we entered the village I tried to sense Naruto chakra when I finally sensed them I disappeared from my group, I appeared in a tree next to them, in the ground a guy with makeup in his face was holding Inari and another boy by their shirt, Naruto and Sasuke were giving him scary eyes.

"I hate little kids that play around, how about I break you in half." The guy I realized was Kankuro said, in the same tree I was, however he probably wasn't seeing me Gaara appeared.

"Kankuro, stop that right now." Gaara ordered.

"Gaara, don't worry, we were just playing." Kankuro said starting to sweat from fear.

"If I were you I would listen to him." I told Kankuro, Gaara flinched from the proximity I had to him, he went into a fighting stance.

"Who the hell are you?" Gaara asked me.

"My name is Taichi Terumi, I'm the brother of the Mizukage and the co-founder of Terumi Corp. would you like to be my friend." I asked him, with my charming smile.

"Why would I want to be your friend, I don't know who you are." Gaara said.

"Because I can see you need to be loved, you also need a friend." I told him, I could see a little red spreading through his cheeks, oh little Gaara is embarrassed.

'What did you expect, he is the jinchuriki of Shukaku, I doubt that he has ever had a friend like you' Isobu said.

'Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in, or should I say the raccoon I haven't heard from you in a long time.' I told the shell based monster that was sealed inside of me.

'I've been sleeping for a long time, and I'm going back to sleep I just thought I could see what my brother's host looks like.' Isobu said.

'Well, good luck on your sleep my little friend.' I told him.

"Very well, I will allow you to be my friend." Gaara told me, both Kankuro and Temari were shocked.

"Great, Naruto take us to the best place to eat here, I'm buying, for everyone." I told the boy, everyone that was there looked at me surprised.

"That includes you two ninjas of the sand, Sasuke and Sakura and the six little kids who I don't really know." I told them.

"Wait, how do you know our names?" Sakura asked, disgusted at me.

"Well, Haku told me everything there was to tell about you guys, after all he is my teammate." I told them, trying to lie myself out, I forgot I never actually introduced myself.

"Oh, ok." Sakura said, she started walking, but was stopped by Sasuke holding her by her wrist, her cheeks became redder than Gaara's hair and I had a big Cheshire grin, and so had Naruto.

"Sakura I was actually going to ask you out on a date." Sasuke said with his cheeks also red of embarrassment, Sasuke you dog, asking her out in front of all of us.

"Oh, hum ok Sasuke-kun, we will meet you guys later." She said doing her best not to fangirl.

The rest of us went over to Ichiraku Ramens, on that day I finally understood why you should never buy Uzumaki ramen, they and I finally understood why Naruto loves this Ramen so much the Desert brothers, Akame, Inari and Konohamaru gang were surprised at how much the Namikazes and me could eat, let's just say that on that day the Ichiraku ramens stand had to close earlier because they had to restock.

Me, Naruto and Gaara hitted off, we became friends real quick, it didn't take much since Gaara was in desperate need of a friend and Naruto is an easy friend maker, we talked about lots of things however both Gaara and Naruto were impressed when I said that I was also a Jinchuriki, I discovered that Naruto had developed a crush on Hinata, and basically forced him to ask her out.

"What about you? Do you have anyone you like?" Gaara asked.

"No, not at the moment, and my life is to damn complicated in the moment for girls, with me being to co-founder and acting CEO of Terumi Corp and my dream of wanting to become the first God of Shinobi of the Hidden Mist Village." I told them.

"You do seem like you have a lot of stuff to do, how can you find time to be a ninja and be in charge of a Corporation so big?" Gaara and Naruto asked me.

"Well Shadow clones do most of my job for me." I told them, we continued there chatting about everything, until finally I had to go to the Namikaze estate since sis wanted me to meet the entire Hokage family as a form of courtesy between villages.

The four of us were going to the estate when we passed the park and at the park both Sakura and Sasuke were kissing, well looks like those two are finally a thing.

The Namikaze estate was big, well not as big as our house but that was basically because our house was the Terumi Corporation HQ, when we entered the house I saw something that I never thought would be happening my sister flirting with a guy, and not just any guy, the silver haired man Kakashi Hatake, in that moment I knew that it was all or nothing I needed to make these two have a baby or I would never have a nephew or niece and in that moment I started to build my master plan which I nominated Operation pregnant maiden.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Taichi." The blonde adult said, Naruto looked at both of us confused.

"Wait you know my father?" He asked.

"Yes, he was the one that sealed Isobu inside of me. It's been a long time Lord Hokage." I told him.

"Please call me Minato." Minato said.

"Ok, Minato, Sis why did you want me to come here?" I asked her.

"Well, Minato was kind enough to give you a room in his house, I already have a person who wants to give me a room, besides I asked Minato if they could lend you any Scrolls that they couldn't translate and it looks like they have a room packed with those." My sister said smirking at me, wait she already found them, the scrolls that have information with languages from my world the ones that were meant for people like me.

"That's good to know but for today I'm tired, I'll analyze them tomorrow and the ones I can immediately translate I will, but the ones that will take longer it will take some time." I told them.

All of us sat at the table here I met Iruka the eldest and their mom Kushina Uzumaki halfway through dinner Jiraya and Tsunade appeared their hands were laced together.

"Hey there kids." Jiraya said, I looked at him and smiled he looked at me and then at my sister, when he looked at my sister he started grinning and blood started to fall from his nose, dead, you are so dead Jiraya, Tsunade gained a tick mark, I appeared in front of him and both me and Tsunade punched Jiraya he flew back to the wall.

I looked at Tsunade and she looked at me.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone packs quite the punch." Tsunade said putting her hands on her waist, I ignored her.

"If you ever look at my sister in that way I am going to kill you, you old pervert." I told him, Tsunade was impressed with what I had done so impressed that she gave me some slaps on the back.

"You seem to be the Mizukage brother, my name is Tsunade it's a pleasure to meet you." She said.

"Nice to meet you my name is Taichi Terumi sorry for not responding before I tend to lose a little of my mind when there is a pervert looking at my sister, it's truly an honor to meet the greatest medical ninja, only surpassed by the first Hokage himself." I told her, returning to my smile.

After that I went back to eating the delicious food that Kushina-san had made, after dinner sis and Kakashi left to go somewhere else I couldn't stop grinning I'm going to make those two stay together.

Minato then asked me to follow him, so I did, he took my into a room saying this would be my room while I stayed here, I entered the room and made myself at home, I took my sneakers off and laid on the bed, I was completely worn-out, a knock on the door was heard I turned and saw Naruto at the door.

"Hey can I talk with you?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"So… what are you?" He asked, I concentrated on him a little confused.

"What I'm trying to say is how do you know about you know… my real name… well the name I had in the reality where my parents died in the Kyubi attack?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's a really confusing story, let's just say that it's like I know everything that's going to happen, I'm probably an anomaly in Time-Space because you turned back time." I told him.

We talked a little more and then both of us went to sleep, the next day Minato took me to a secret library were the scrolls were, most of them were about the history of a foreign country out of the domain of our lands, in my perspective this world was just like my own in the middle ages, they were completely stupid and most of the earth wasn't even discovered yet.

Some of the scrolls were weapons and others were just plain old useless, myths about two gods the god of beginning and the god of ending, the same as the one that was in the Mist Village that gave me the Mugen no Me.

After seeing the scrolls I went back searching for Naruto, Gaara or the rest of my team even Kankuro would do, I hate being alone when I'm not in my lab.

After a couple of minutes searching through the village finally finding Naruto talking with Gaara, I approached both of them and we stayed together for the rest of the day.

Finally the day of the Chunin Exams came we entered the academy together both my team and Narutos, we arrived at room 301 after the short collision with the two chunin that were blocking the entrance to room 201, the room was full of Genin but unlike in the anime there were a lot of other Hidden Villages, the number of Genin was probably the triple of what had been in the Manga.

I was focused looking around the room until a familiar streak of red called my attention, the familiar Uzumaki hair, it was Karin, but what was she doing here, and with a sound headband nonetheless.

As soon as Ibiki gave the explanation of the test all of us sat down the nine questions that were given were really easy for me, I finished all of them under 10 minutes, I took a look around the room Naruto had also already finished the exercises looks like this time around he actually knows something, well having Kushina and Minato as parents would make him study a lot.

When 30 minutes had passed one third of the ninjas had already failed the exam this was getting really interesting.

Only fifteen minutes were left and Ibiki gave the same speech he had given and now only 26 teams stayed.

Naruto didn't give the same speech this time but still no more teams quit, finally Ibiki told us that all of us had passed and suddenly the window was broken and Anko Mitarashi appeared.

"Ibiki it seems like you are getting soft 26 Teams I've never heard of so many of them staying… When I'm throw with you all there will be at least half of you gone." Anko said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Hello mina, KiritoYuma here, I wanted to thank you all for the support, the Follows, the Favs and the reviews.**

 **I also would like to say that I put on a poll for to who should Taichi end up with, there are only two choices Ino or Karin.**

 **Thanks for the support, KiritoYuma out.**

Chapter 05: Forty-Fourth Training Ground, the Forest of Death

Anko took us to the forty-fourth training ground also known as the Forest of Death, she explained the exam to us and after we signed the consent forms and we all had our scrolls we all split up and entered the next stage.

My team had a heavens scroll so we only needed to find an earth one, we had five days but I doubt that we would need more than half a day to complete this exam.

"So, what do you want us to do team leader?" Chojuro asked. Both him and Haku looked at me, they were both smiling, I smiled back.

"Let's win this… Chojuro you go 100 meters at front of us, Haku 100 meters behind me, if you sense even a little of another team contact each other using our new coms." I told them, Chojuro started running in front of us, after he hit 100 meters I started running and after I was a hundred meters ahead Haku started running we ran in that formation for a while until Chojuro stopped.

"We have visitors." Chojuro said, the two of us ran to where our college was and stood beside him in front of us were three sound ninjas, Karin was one of them and the other two were Dosu Kinuta and Zaku Abumi, the three of them were smirking.

"Let your scroll down and we won't hurt you!" Dosu yelled at us, the three of us looked at each other before we started laughing out loud, Karin got mad as we were laughing at them while the rest of her team members just looked at us.

"What are you laughing at!?" She screamed at us.

"Sorry... Sorry it's just funny. So what scroll do you guys have?" I asked them.

"A heavens scroll... why?" Karin asked, what a shame I had hoped that we could have been done with this mission, oh well we could use this scroll to give it to another of our friends, plus I will K.O. Karin and take her she doesn't deserve to be working for Orochimaru she is too good for him.

"Oh well, Haku you take care of the one that is completely covered in bandages and looks like a mummy, Chojuro you take care of the other I'll take care of the girl." I told them, Karin readied a Kunai knife, she jumped to me I just side stepped dodging her continuous attempts at cutting me.

It was fun, she tried to attack me but every time she was close I used **Substitution Jutsu** , she was getting really pissed off and I was just letting her lose most of her energy waisted in pointless moves.

"Will you stay still so I can pound you to the ground!" Karin yelled.

"No it's fun to see you desperate to catch me." I told her dodging shurikens that she threw at me and appearing right next to her, grabbing both her hands and touching our foreheads together, making her blush her face became as red as her hair and I had a sly smirk.

"Yo-yo-you are so annoying." She told me.

"And you are just beautiful. Want a kiss my'lady." I told her, smoke came from her ears, how adorable, she tried to slash me again with her kunai, I grabbed her hand and did one-handed hand signs.

" **Vapour style: Sleeping Fog Jutsu.** " From my mouth came a little bit of fog, when Karin inhaled it, she started to relax.

"What did you do to me?" She asked.

"I used my **Sleeping Fog Jutsu** , it basically emits a fog that puts you to sleep." I told her, she closed her eyes completely and fell numb, before she could hit the ground I grabbed her and put her on my back, my battle having ended I turned around so I could see what my colleagues were doing.

Haku was fighting Dosu always keeping his distance using mid-range **Ice Style Jutsus** to keep him on his feet, while Dosu used his sound gauntlet to shatter some of the Ice Senbus, however some of them passed hitting his left leg.

"Shit, damned boy, you will pay!" Dosu yelled, Haku only laughed and it was that laugh that changed the fate of the battle, Dosu used the split second to approach Haku and use his **Resonating Echo Drill** to render him off-balance, he became a little disoriented, but rapidly regained conscience.

Haku P.O.V

After that las attack my vision became distorted, keep calm, keep calm, if your vision and your earing are falling you use your other senses, tact, smell and taste.

No wait taste won't do me any good and if I rely on tact I might end up not having enough time to dodge, plus that attack is made so if you're in close range even if you dodge you will still feel the effect of it, I need another plan.

There is only one thing I can think about but it's going end up leaving me with chakra exhaustion, I looked at Taichi and it looked like he had already won his battle I couldn't see it completely because my vision was blurry.

I concentrated my chakra as much as I could I expelled most of it outside of my body creating a blue orb of chakra that covered a radius of 10 meters I could see Dosu in front of me, well more like feel him, unfortunately this would only work for some minutes before I lost conscience from chakra exhaustion.

Dosu came at me trying to hit me with his attack again however this time I was very sensible and could sense every molecule vibrating through the air, I dodged his attack completely and drove one of my Senbus through his arm.

"Ahhhhh. YOU BASTARD. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." He yelled, however I wasn't done with him yet.

I went through some quick hand-signs.

" **Ice Style: Certain Death Ice Fog."** I yelled from out of my mouth came a white fog that covered Dosu, when I was finished Dosu had turned into an ice sculpture, I had won this battle and in very good time my vision became black and I blacked out, the last thing I remember was hitting the cold icy ground from my last attack.

Chojuro's P.O.V

Looks like my battle was the last both my colleagues had won, Taichi's battle was purely one-sided, he was just having fun playing around with the Uzumaki girl, our team leader could really be a sadist when he wanted to, as for Haku and the mummy guy the battle was a little more intense and Haku ended up using most of his chakra, Taichi went over to him and started performing **Medical Ninjutsu** and giving him some of his chakra, if I had gone against the guy that he was facing I would have probably died since I am more of a close combat ninja, this guy seemed strong and most of his attacks seemed to be mid to long range however it didn't seem like he had the same troublesome attack that the other guy had.

If I'm not mistaken this guy's name is Zaku, he uses those holes on his palms to fire air waves with his chakra, the compressed air fired from those holes would be able to cause a lot of destruction if I were to classify his abilities I would say that it's C-rank.

However I have Hiramekarei one of the Seven Mist Swords and I am training under the tutelage of Zabuza Momochi to be one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, I won't give up that easily.

" **Decapitating Airwaves.** " Zaku said and from his tubes came a large amount of air, I rapidly used Hiramekarei to defend myself putting the sword between me and him the airwaves the force of the blasts sent me some meters back, at least 10 meters from what I could tell from the marks on the ground, the bandages that were surrounding my sword had turned into shreds revealing the actual blade, I separated the Sword into its Twin sword mode and charged at the sound ninja, he throw a bunch of shurikens at me, I used the sword to deflect the attacks, again he tried using his air holes to send the air waves, once he fired them I jumped so I could dodge the attack.

Zaku put a smirk on his face which worried me, I turned around noticing that the trajectory of the air waves had changed, he can control their trajectory.

"Shit." I said, turned around and combined my sword again letting chakra flow through it forming a giant blue hammer as soon as I could feel the air waves I smacked down the waves when the waves touched the ground it cracked.

"That's a troublesome sword you've got there." Zaku said, whit a smirk on his face.

"You're one to talk." I said back, this guy was getting under my skin.

I charged at him again, he threw a bunch of kunais at me, I easily dodged, we entered a sword on hand battle, with him solely dodging my attacks and me not stopping the barrage of slashes that I was sending his way.

Finally I was able to hit him, he was slowing down and when I saw an opening I went for it cutting down one of his arms.

"AHHHHH. YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He yelled, I could see rage in his eyes, and that is when I knew he had lost.

" **Decapitating Airwaves."** He used his attack again but this time it was weaker and I could easily dodge it.

This time he couldn't control his attack since he was all emotional and his strong emotions were taking control of him.

"This ends now." I told him, I concentrated chakra in the blades and they elongated into two giant twin swords.

" **Twin X-Cutter.** " I said slashing, Zaku's body, blood dripped out of his chest in an X-shape, his eyes became soulless I had taken his life.

Taichi's P.O.V

The battles were finally over, both Haku and Chojuro won their battles, both of them killed their adversaries I was the only one that hadn't killed my opponent, but mainly because I liked Karin and she was part of the Uzumaki clan.

I took a scroll from my bag, I opened it and wrote a sealing matrix, went through a bunch of hand signs.

" **Sealing Art: Pocket Dimension Sealing Jutsu."** I said, a shadow extended from the scroll consuming Karin and pulled her into the scroll, after the sealing was done in the middle of the scroll appeared a Kanji that read "Sealed".

I grabbed the scroll and putted it away on my bag, Haku finally opened his eyes after half an hour.

"Hey welcome back to the land of the living Haku." Chojuro said.

"Hey Chojuro, where's Taichi?" Haku asked.

"Right here, I'm seeing if anyone is near us." I told him, from the top of one of the trees in the forest of death, it looked like we are ok for now.

I jumped down from the tree and went next to my colleagues.

"You two did well, Haku next time try not to use too much of your chakra but considering the enemy you were up against I could understand why you had to use what you did but never use it again, Chojuro good job, but next time end the battle as fast as you can, you were lucky that he lost everything because of his emotions." I told them, both of them looked at me annoyed. But they understood that I only wanted what's best for them.

No-ones P.O.V

Lurking in the shadows near the three boys was a woman wearing a grass ninja headband, she was wearing a big psychotic smirk.

"Looks like these three are good guinea pigs for my experiment, well I still need to see more possible test subjects like the 4th Hokages son and the Uchiha brat, these guys are getting me all excited I can't wait to have them as my pets." The woman said.


End file.
